Remedy
by Byukio
Summary: Mizael has contracted an illness, Durbe isn't sure how to deal with it, he goes to the most unlikely person for help, but will a night alone with the Tenjo family initially change how the two feel about each other? Will Durbe be okay with his comrade feeling this way about someone who is supposed to be one of their enemies? Mizkai and Mizadoru mentioning.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I was writing this for two days being sick in bed, having no idea how long this was until today, I'm disappointed in myself because this was intentionally supposed to be a oneshot and now it's not, I'll put chapter two up soon enough. **

**Don't be disappointed in me if I don't update fairly often, I can get busy.. or lazy.. that too.. **

**Without further ado, GalaxyMastershipping! (Mizael/Kaito) and mentions of Decisionshipping(Mizael/Durbe). **

* * *

Durbe never expected any of them to contract a human illness on their stay on earth. Maybe in their human forms they were just as vulnerable to any sickness just like the humans themselves.

Durbe slowly opened the door to the room Mizael was resting in "How're you feeling? " he just never expected Mizael to get one, most of all he wasn't sure how to deal with any human illness, he had asked Vector but of course Vector's idea of _'help'_ Mizael was send him off to human doctors to be examined on, it wasn't a bad idea.. but it was just that he knew Mizael wouldn't like that.

He really had no idea how to make Mizael feel better or get over this illness.

"If you count having this agonizing headache, this pain in my throat and feeling like everything's to hot, then I'm just perfectly fine. " he hissed as he held his head, something had to be done about this.

"Mizael, perhaps we should ask Yuma or his group of friends for help, I mean I don't know anything about human illnesses and— " he was shot down by Mizael's hand gripping his shoulder "I refuse to let any of them see me so vulnerable, so weak— I.. " he was going to protest on when he sneezed, Durbe supposed he would just have to do this secretly for Mizael's well-being.

"Well Mizael, it's either that or a human doctor, which would you prefer? " he saw the latter looking away, he didn't like the idea of Mizael doing either but he also didn't like seeing his comrade in extreme discomfort from the illness.

"Fine.. I'll stay with one of Tsukumo's friends.. " Mizael reluctantly groaned out as he pressed his hand to his forehead, Durbe grabbed a piece of paper and began naming off his friends. "Kotori? " He saw Mizael shaking his head "No, tried to blow her up.. " he coughed, Durbe continued naming, names though he kept shooting them down, only one was left.

"Well, you've shot down all the candidates but one and it's either this or a doctor, so— " he held the last name that wasn't crossed out in front of Mizael's eyes. _'Kaito Tenjo'_ no, no! That was his rival and he'd just mock him for being so pathetically weak, though when he thought of doctors examining him, needles.. tongue depressors.. he'd rather take the latter, even if it were Kaito.

Mizael groaned "Fine.. I'll let him take care of me, you'll come check up on me though.. won't you Durbe..? " He looked up with pleading eyes, of course Durbe would.

Durbe nuzzled his face affectionately and helped him up. "I'm sure Kaito will be just as thrilled as you are. " he said sarcastically, he opened the portal from the Barian world to earth. The two exited, landing near a park. This was close enough to Kaito's house he assumed.

"Durbe, we should play on those..~ " Mizael chimed though he seemed to dizzy to properly sit on one of the swings, Durbe just shook his head "You're ill, we don't have time to play. " he saw the blonde just pouting and kicking at the ground as he half attempted to push himself on the swing, Durbe just blinked as the latter had only managed to spin the swing in a circle, probably making the dizzy feeling that the blonde was feeling worse.

"No.. " was all he heard Mizael mutter out, he gripped his arm and helped him keep balance as he walked across the street to Kaito's home. "Now don't cause him too much trouble, forget about your rivalry just long enough for you to get over this illness, promise me? " he asked meeting Mizael's eyes, he just nodded his head.

Durbe knocked on the door, he heard footsteps and saw a young blue haired child open the door, who was this? "Hello, what're you two here for? Are you friends with Kaito? " The child asked, Durbe blinked this must have been Kaito's brother.

"Something like that.. " he muttered out, he asked the child his name.

"I'm Haruto, and nii-sama stepped out.. he should be back soon, what did you need him for? "

Durbe had to admit the child's expression was welcoming, probably a lot more welcoming than Kaito would've been. "You see, my friend here is very ill and Kaito's the only one he's willing to let help him, isn't that right Mizael? " he eyed the blonde who was still clinging to him for support. "Not really, I loathe your brother kid.. but he knows more about human illness than Durbe does, it was either this or some human doctor. " He sees the kid's eyes widen, as if he's wondering why he hates his brother, well that's obvious, rivals are supposed to.. it was that simple.

"If you hate my nii-sama.. why are you here? " Haruto asked as he heard a door click open as he saw his brother enter.

"Haruto who're you talking to- _you.._ " Kaito said as he glanced up, he saw Durbe just wave and Mizael mustering up a glare. "What do you think you're doing with my brother? " he urged Haruto to step away from them, he still didn't trust them.

"Relax Kaito, we aren't here to do you or your brother any harm, I've actually come with a favor, you see Mizael's contracted some illness.. and us being Barians.. we aren't sure how to get rid of it, he refuses to go to any doctors.. which left you as the only option. " He smiled, Kaito would've felt flattered if it was anyone but Mizael, the two practically hated each other and he had to look after him?

"Why should I? " he asked, and in that instant Durbe felt Mizael squirm out of his hold, he saw him walk over to Kaito, place a finger against his chin and hiss "I don't like the idea of this either but I'm tired of dealing with your human illnesses, how do you all put up with this?! " he groaned, he felt Kaito place a hand on his forehead, he still felt warm. "Nii-sama, you have to help them, they don't look like they're in any condition to harm us. " Haruto stared at the two Barians and smiled at Kaito, fine.. he'd agree to it. Maybe Mizael wouldn't be as annoying when ill, maybe. "All right Durbe.. I'll look after him. "

Durbe nodded his head "Thank you, I'll come check on him now and then." he waved at Mizael who just glared and was still clung to Kaito's shoulder, he watched as Durbe exited. "Looks like I'm stuck with you, how did you even manage to get yourself sick? " Kaito asked, he dropped Mizael on the couch, the latter just groaned. "I don't know, it just happened.. I don't know how your human illnesses work. " He folded his arms as he glared at Kaito.

"Did Durbe think to get you medicine? That does bring fevers down, ice packs help bring them down too. " He sees Kaito leave for a split second and come back with an odd device, it's at least odd to him. "What's that..? " He groans holding his head, he swears he never wants to be sick again, damn humans and their diseases!

"A thermometer, it tells the temperature of your body. " Kaito states, he still wonders how it's capable of doing such a thing.

"How does it work Kaito? " he asks, he barely gets the question out as the thermometer is plopped inside of his mouth, he glares at Kaito as he's told not to move his tongue around too much. He waits impatiently with his arms crossed; finally Kaito removes the annoying device.

"So? What's that prove? " He coughs out, he sees the blonde eyeing the device in the right lighting. "Hundred and one, that's your temperature; I just wanted to see how high of a fever you managed to obtain. " Kaito nods his head shaking the thermometer of saliva, he goes to rinse it off, and he pauses when he hears Mizael speak up. "That much is obvious! " He shakes his head, Mizael is still annoying even when sick, mainly because he insists on knowing everything about his illness when he doesn't.

It was to be expected though Mizael would never allow himself to be vulnerable, not even when ill. "Right, anyway I need to rinse this off and it was needed so I can get the right amount of medicine to bring down your fever. " he rolls his eyes and exits the room, he turns on the sink rinsing the saliva off the thermometer; he opens the cabinet, rummaged around for the right type of medicine, ah this one could work.. he use to give it to Haruto, it'd work for Mizael.

Kaito read the label _'Grape flavor'_ cold medicine, yeah this should do the trick, he shut the cabinet and began to pour the purple liquid into a tiny cup, this amount should be enough; he returned to the living room, he saw Mizael just lift up his head and narrow his eyes "What's that..? Medicine..? " He sees him nod his head, he isn't sure if he's willing to take this. "I don't want it. " he hissed out, he covered his mouth with his hands. He murmured through them "I'm already feeling better. " though his cough gave him away.

Kaito pressed his hand against his own forehead in annoyance, was he seriously acting like such a child? He tried to pry away Mizael's hands. "Quit being difficult, it's just medicine. It'll make you feel better, idiot. " He huffed as he eventually got Mizael's hands away.

Though Mizael now refused to open his mouth, he stepped on his foot. "Hey, the fuck do you think you're doing..? I'm in perfect healthy shape—" he gags as the medicine is shoved into his mouth, he puffs up his cheeks refusing to swallow.

"Swallow it, it'll bring down your fever. " Kaito states, he sees him just spit it out on to the floor, _ingrate_! "What, why didn't you swallow it, you _do_ want to get better don't you? " he grips Mizael's arm, he'd have made him clean it up if he wasn't to ill to properly stand on his own. "L-let go, it tasted terrible, I don't require your human ethics anyway! I'll heal on my own— " he sees Kaito laughing, what's so funny?

He doesn't like being difficult, he wants to get better because Durbe's worried, he just wants to heal on his own, he didn't require human medicine.

"Yeah and how long have you been ill without taking medicine? " Kaito asks as he pulls tissues from the shelf to clean up the spilling Mizael made.

"T-three weeks.. fine.. but why does the medicine have to taste so awful? " He sees Kaito laughing again, this is exactly why he didn't want to be around anyone in this state, they'd just mock him for being weak, just like Kaito was doing.. or perhaps he wasn't.

"Medicine isn't supposed to taste good, it's supposed to help rid you of your fever. Don't spit it out next time. " He added as he pressed his hand to Mizael's forehead, the other still felt warm, he knew he didn't want the medicine but it was the only way the sickening ridden blonde was going to get better, he glared at Mizael "You aren't contagious are you?" he eyed the him over, continuously until he seemed to get a weak '_no'_. Mizael wasn't sure why that was important, he felt his eyes watering from extreme discomfort of the fever "Ugh, I hate this, how do you manage not to get sick? " he asks Kaito as he sees him gulping down the newly replaced medicine, what's he doing? He isn't going to.. he sees him puff up his cheeks, he better not. He felt two hands cupping his cheeks, the hands felt cold against his fever ridden flesh, he shivered as he felt Kaito's lips pressing against his own, even his lips had a sensation of coolness, maybe that was just the medicine, he didn't want to swallow, it tasted down right awful!

He reluctantly swallowed, gagging at the taste, he hissed out "You said this junk would make me feel better, I only feel worse..! My throat aches even more and now my mouth has this horrible taste in it, even worse I had the indecency of your vile human lips against my own! Disgusting.. " he groaned, coughing a little.

"Tch' you were being a difficult brat over medicine, it was the only way to get you to drink it. " perhaps there were other ways but Kaito wasn't willing to think all of them out, hearing Mizael complaining wouldn't have given him enough time to think properly anyway. "Why do I still feel terrible then?" Mizael asked as he looked up at the other galaxy eyes user. He saw him just sigh, "It takes time to take full effect, just rest for a bit and it should go away, doesn't help that you've been sick for three weeks without taking medicine, might take longer. " he put the cap back on the medicine bottle and went back into the kitchen, he placed it back where he found it.

"I wish to not feel sick anymore, how you humans put up with this I'll never understand.. " he hears Kaito muttering something about _'you were human once too'_ as if he believes that, yeah right. "Aren't you going to catch whatever illness I have for placing your vile lips on mine..? " he presses further as he glances up at Kaito who takes a seat on the couch next to him, he sits up but still slumps over with a groan.

"I have a high immune system I'll be fine," he says as he reassured the other, he sees him still coughing and complaining about having a fever. "I'll go get you a wash cloth, that should temporarily bring your fever down. " he places his hand over Mizael's forehead, still warm. He's dealt with Haruto's fevers before, they seemed to come and go, maybe Barians experienced fevers differently. He's about to go get the washcloth when he feels warm hands intertwining with his own.

"Kaito, make the fever go away, I hate your human diseases! My throat aches, my head is in throbbing pain, every time I swallow it feels like my throat is set a flame! Fix it.. make it go away. " He groans out between coughing, he dislikes this, he knows if he was in his Barian form it'd be worse because his immune system doesn't know how to deal with this human illness. Stupid, stupid humans!

"Yeah, all right drama queen.. I'll get that washcloth, and I can't just make your fever vanish on command, it doesn't work like that.. as much as I'd like that. " He added, mainly because he wouldn't have to hear Mizael complaining over it.

Mizael frowns and crosses his arms "Durbe would, Durbe would make my fever go away. " he has to stifle a laugh because not even Durbe can do that, that's why Mizael was here in the first place. He isn't sure how to respond to that so he leaves to get the washcloth from the bathroom cabinet, he stops when he sees Haruto in the hall. "How's he doing, nii-sama? " he hears him ask, well he'd say he was being a royal pain in the ass, but Haruto doesn't need to hear that.

"He's doing all right, complains a little too much, I guess it's because he's never experienced it before. " well he's not really sure of that but with all the _'this is agonizing pain, this is worse than death!'_ he's been hearing, it's hard to say. Haruto nods and waits for Kaito to get the wash cloth, he follows along side his nii-sama, he's curious on how Mizael's doing and wants to help just as much.

"Here, this should bring your fever down." Kaito says as he places the wet cloth on Mizael's forehead, he just blinks and turns to see that kid that answered the door, right who was he again..?

Right, he was Kaito's younger sibling.. that one who had those Barian powers before, he sees the kid smiling so happily, what's he want? "What's with you, kid?" He manages to get out though it's between a cough or two.

"When I was sick nii-sama would bring me a popsicle to bring down my fever, you should try it." Haruto adds as he walks off, probably to get one, leaving Kaito once again alone with Mizael.

Mizael just hoped the popsicle wouldn't make his mouth feel as awful as the medicine had, he glances up at Kaito whose just examining him it seems.

"What? What're you looking at? " He hisses out, why didn't that disgusting medicine work? He still feels awful, he sees Haruto return with a yellow popsicle, it's either banana flavor or lemon, it just better taste significantly better than _'grape'_ medicine. Stupid humans have no sense of taste.

"I figured you might like yellow, but we have others if you don't like it. " the kid sure is generous that's for sure, probably picked it up from Kaito, though he'd never show that side around him, they were rivals after all, he was probably only doing this for Durbe, or just out of kindness, or probably because that kid's there.

He glances at the popsicle and pulls down the wrapping around it as he bites into it, it tastes cold, and it makes his throat feel a little better from all the coughing he's been doing. "It's all right, at least better than whatever Kaito had given me. " he coughs out, he swears he's coughing too much. "Kaito I swear, I'm going to cough up these insufferable human lungs! " he sees Haruto laughing, Kaito just shaking his head telling him he's over exacerbating and to just eat the popsicle, reassuring him that it'll make him feel better, though Kaito said that about the medicine and it didn't do much help. He reluctantly takes another bite; it was bearable to eat after all. He finished the popsicle and crossed his arms as he tried to sound displeased between coughs "It was adequate. " he feels Kaito's hand being pressed against his forehead, probably feeling if he's warm again. "Yeah, that popsicle brought your fever down, you should be thanking Haruto. "

He didn't want to be thanking anyone, he reluctantly muttered out the words _'thank you'_ and saw the kid just give a smile and wave as he retreated back to his room, probably assuming he wanted rest, yet Kaito was still here.

"So how did Durbe treat you, I mean just earlier you said Durbe would make your fever go away? " he knew Mizael was just probably being delusional from the effects of the fever, he was still curious of what he had meant though.

"I'm not sure, I know he can't make it disappear, I suppose I meant he'd normally lay with me until I either fell asleep or my fever dropped. " he snickered, he felt silly just imagining how someone simply being in his company made him feel, well.. better.

"Why are you laughing? " he heard Kaito ask, what..? He assumed that naturally his rival would find it petty and childish. "I figured you'd think my ideals to be foolish, I mean you're my rival after all, I'd expect you to mock me. " he smiled, he placed a hand on Kaito's shoulder, just waiting for a response.

"No, not really, I use to do the same with Haruto when he was ill a lot.. " he removed Mizael's hand from his shoulder as he stood up.

"Your cough is still bad, I have one more thing, " he glanced at Mizael "not exactly sure if it'll work though. " he makes his way to the bathroom again, going through one of the cabinets and pulls out rubbing alcohol, he opens the jar as he dabs his fingertips inside, he places it back in the cabinet.

If this doesn't stop Mizael's coughing or at least soothe his throat for the time being, it's up to the Barian to just rest, though from what he heard from Durbe, that's all he's been doing. He shrugs as he returns to the living room, he sees Mizael glance up when he catches a whiff of the strong-smelling in the air.

"What's that now? More medicine.. because it smells horrific, no way in hell am I gulping that down. " He just laughs at Mizael, honestly the Barian's lack of knowledge on some things is cute, not that he'd ever admit out loud that he finds Mizael cute. "I'd be concerned if you drank this, considering it's rubbing alcohol. " He brings the collar of Mizael's shirt down so he can spread it across his neck, he feels him trying to pry away.

"Relax, it'll make you feel better, you'll be able to breathe and your throat won't hurt as much, that should help with your coughing. " he sneers as he moves away Mizael's hands as he spreads it against the Barian's neck.

"Yeah, you've said that about a lot of things, still not feeling better. " he manages to growl out despite the pain it brings him doing so, damn sore throat, damn human sicknesses.

"Nothing works right away, it takes time to get better. " Kaito adds, he would've mentioned like dueling but, he felt mocking his rival would've been a low blow, especially if he wasn't well enough to come up with decent comebacks.

"Yeah, yeah! I still feel terrible. " He hears Mizael manage out, he shakes his head, what else can he do? The only thing left is for him to properly rest.

"Oh? And what would Durbe do in a situation like this? " He asks, he hears the other mutter out that he'd just keep him company, tell him he's going to be fine and reassure him that the sickness will pass and that he's overreacting about _'dying'_ and let him complain all he wanted until he fell asleep.

Kaito just raised an eyebrow "He cares a lot about you, huh? " he manages to ask, Mizael supposes he does, they're comrades after all, he's closer to Durbe than the rest of them and he'd probably would feel deep remorse if anything terrible happened to them, especially him.

"Yeah.. I suppose he does. " He sees Kaito get up, ready to leave, he grips his hand. "I know you aren't Durbe, but.. I'd still.. " how can he properly word this?

They're rivals, he shouldn't want his rivals company.

"I'd still like your company, despite that, Kaito.. " he hisses out, he hears Kaito sigh, he sees him sit back on the couch, he feels him lifting his head as he rearranges himself on the couch. He finally seems to have adjusted, he feels Kaito's hands pulling him closer as he's leaned against his chest, fingers abruptly brushing through his hair in a calm soothing motion, he feels content, he shuts his eyes forgetting about the aching pain in his throat.

He loses himself in his rivals embrace, forgetting that they're enemies for the moment. Just enjoying the fact that he has someone's company.

He eventually dozes off, which he's glad of because he no longer has to think of the pain in his throat when he swallows, he hopes the fever is gone when he wakes up, he mentally curses at himself in his layer of thoughts as he's dreaming, mainly he does so because he wants to thank Kaito for being kind, he didn't have to be.

He isn't sure how to thank him, so he leaves it unsaid as he slips away from his thoughts, finally composed enough to properly doze off.

Kaito stops running his fingers through the blonde's hair when he sees that he's fallen asleep, he has to admit though.. despite all the shit he's put up with today with Mizael, he isn't that bad, better when he's asleep though.. a lot less complaining and.. he's peaceful, not that you'd ever expect a Barian to be peaceful.

He shuts his own eyes, he wants to rest too before it's morning again and before he has to hear Mizael's complaining, that and Durbe's probably coming over to see how Mizael's doing, he shrugs it off as he too dozes off.

Haruto quietly opens his door, peering at the two laying on the sofa "They sure are cute together. " he chuckles though they both probably would've rejected that statement had they been awake, he closes his door again leaving the two to rest until the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So yeah, here you go. Mizael/Kaito and some Durbe/Mizael moments, and a little one sided Droite/Kaito. I like all these pairings though, so.. anyway not sure when I'll update again, but enjoy. Also for the record, I personally see most of the ZEXAL guys as bisexual so, yeah.**

**Plus I like a jealous Mizael, so why not. I'm happy that you've all enjoyed it so far ~ **

* * *

A knock on the door, Kaito groans trying to get up, remembering he has a sickly blonde using him as a pillow; he pushes the latter off as he heads to answer the door.

"Well, good morning to you to! Nice way to wake someone who's sick up, nearly shove them to the floor, eh Kaito?" Mizael adds, he doesn't feel as terrible as yesterday, which is good because he's tired of that _'medicine'_ that's supposed to make him feel better, though Kaito was likely enough still going to insist on it.

Humans need to make medicine that's actually decent tasting to swallow; maybe then they'd drink it willingly. Kaito just nods his head pretending he's listening to Mizael as he opens the door, he expected it be Durbe, he never expected her to come over.

"Droite, why are you here? " he asks, he's all well and fine that she's visiting but he has Mizael here, he doesn't have time to chat. Or perhaps he does, he just doesn't really want to. He feels a hand resting on his shoulder and a weak muttering of _'Is that your girlfriend?'_ in his ear, he elbows Mizael, telling him he shouldn't be up and walking, so the other galaxy eyes user shrugs and makes his way back to the couch.

"Just thought I would stop by and see how you and Haruto were doing— " she pauses when she hears coughing, Haruto's sick again?

"Is your brother sick again? I can stay and help if you like. " She sees Kaito's hand blocking the doorway.

"No, everything's fine. Thank you for stopping by, I assure you I'm well and good, I have company over though. " yeah, company.. if he can even really call it that, it's more like baby-sitting, aside from the fact he isn't getting paid.

"Oh, were you expecting someone else? You seem disappointed. " Droite added, he was disappointed though, he had expected Durbe, not any of his friends stopping by unexpected, the least they can do is call, what if he was busy?

"Kaito why not invite your girlfriend in? " Mizael chuckled, it hurt to laugh, stupid chest pains from coughing so much!

"No, be quiet you or I'll give you the worst tasting medicine I have, you think the grapes bad? Tch' wait till you try the bubblegum. " he sees Mizael's eyes twitch with distress.

"Thank you for stopping by Droite, I'm waiting for someone though, so I'm afraid your visit is out of the question. " he shuts the door on her, before she can fully question him on why there's a Barian in his living room.

"What, don't like the girl? She seems to like you~ " Mizael adds as he lifts his head up, he sees his rival just shrug.

"That much is obvious, Yuma and Kotori told me about her crush on me back with the whole duel carnival fiasco. " he pauses and sees Mizael's eyes contently staring at his, he seems interested in this.

"Don't like her back? Or.. are you.. " he trials on suggesting that Kaito rather than not liking the girl, just isn't into women.

"I mean you might as well be, you sure kiss passionately, even when trying to forcibly give someone medicine, y'know~?" He snickers because he finally has something to mock Kaito over. Kaito isn't sure how to respond to that, or rather he doesn't wish to dignify it with a response, he's glad he doesn't because another knock on the door interrupts them, he hopes it isn't Droite at the door, he hopes she isn't too upset for having the door closed on her.

He opens the door; thank god this time it's Durbe. "Hello, how's he doing? He didn't cause you too much trouble did he? " He would've said yes, mainly because when didn't Mizael cause trouble for him?

"Not much, he spit out the medicine once, he eventually drank it. He mentioned things about you, how you never left his side. " he sees the other Barian nodding, seems they care about each other just as much as he cares about Haruto. "He's feeling better enough, you can take him if you want. " He adds as he leads Durbe over to Mizael.

"Well, hey Durbe.. you know, Kaito isn't half bad, human and all.. he kept me company through the night like you did, next time I'm ill, which I hope is never again, this experience was awful.. " he coughs, holding his sides from the pain from coughing so much nights before, he stands up as he isn't feeling to weak to support his own stance, that disgusting human medical stuff actually worked, as much as he hated to admit it. "Just bring me straight to Kaito.. even if he is the other galaxy eyes user, still hate _you_. " He muses out, he sees Kaito roll his eyes.

He wouldn't have it any other way though, a non-difficult, hotheaded Mizael just wouldn't be the Mizael he knew, and hated. Right, hate because that's all they're suppose to feel for each other.

"Well, thank you for looking after him. I know you didn't have to, after all we've caused you, so thank you. " Durbe grips Mizael's hand in his own, he feels him part away though. "There's something, I want to repay first. " he simply stares at Mizael, he blinks as he sees his comrade stagger over to Kaito. "Thank you.. er.. for putting up with me. " he quickly planted a kiss upon Kaito's, returning that kiss as forcibly as he had been given it by Kaito before. He pulled away and waved at Kaito "Next time we meet, we'll be enemies again, " he returns back to a very confused Durbe. "You're capable of walking on your own now, right? " he asks Mizael as he links his arm with his fellow Barian lord, he sees him nod.

The two exit Kaito's home, not before Mizael gives a reluctant wave to his rival, he sees Durbe staring at him profusely, much more so than usual.

"What? I'm better, I assure you. " he adds, he sees him nod, than what is it he's worried about? "You don't like Kaito do you? " he hears Durbe ask, how absurd, him liking his rival.. what does he take him for?

"What if I do Durbe, would you disapprove? Not that I do, I mean he's such a loser ~ " he muses out, why would he disapprove anyway..?

Oh, right.. enemies, why not? Durbe still liked Nasch, or rather what Nasch once was.. still nonetheless liked him. "No, I wouldn't. " he folds his arms as the two exit through the Barian portal, it's best he doesn't act on these feelings though, they're enemies.. right, enemies.

Even if he does have Durbe's approval, he still has Durbe though. He rubs his face against him. "What? " he hears Durbe ask, he sneers "You were jealous weren't you? " he sees his comrade refusing to admit it, heh.. he swears Durbe's such a softie to him, he kisses him where a mouth would've been had they still been in their human forms. "Even if I do like Kaito, I like you as well. " which was true, he did like them almost equally, he liked Durbe for all the kindness he showed him constantly, even if he did like Kaito he wouldn't betray his comrades, even if he did like Kaito.

"If you really like Kaito, then I can't make any objections, even if he is our enemy. He didn't seem to mind taking care of you despite that.. " Though it was probably because of Durbe's favor, he wasn't sure if Kaito exactly felt the same way but if that's what his friend wanted, he'd help set the two up.

"You're certain that you're fully recovered? " he sees Mizael nod his head; he gives him a nod to. "Yeah.. Kaito did a pretty good job of that, even when I was difficult, his younger brother even gave me some _'popsicles'_ I believe that's what they were called, they aren't so bad.. for humans.. " he laughs, he's glad his chest has stopped having that pain, it's nice to laugh again without that pain.

"Get some rest Mizael, then we can go visit those two tomorrow. " Durbe smiles as he sees his friend's eyes widen with curiosity. "What why? " Mizael sputters out with disbelief, mostly because he hears him saying _'That's what you want, you want to see him again.'_ He does not, he doesn't want to see that insufferable human again; although he fondly remembers the kiss they shared, as hazy as the memory is.. alright.. maybe he does want to see him again, stupid humans.. he sees Durbe smiling as he leaves him be as he exits his room.

He swears Durbe's a true friend, he shuts his eyes.. thankful that he can sleep without the annoyance of a cold, no stuffy nose, no sore throat.. hard to believe that his rival helped him get over it. He shook his head, he hoped Kaito wouldn't mind him dropping by so soon, he was still a little curious about that girl who showed up, whatever.. he assumed his rival had many admires, he eventually slipped away from his thoughts and dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello friends, another long chapter because I was working on this on and off for two days, I'm also getting over being sick again.. so whoohoo.. more inspiration, right? Anyway, the two are still being difficult about their feelings for the most part, Haruto is still trying to play matchmaker for the two, Mizael's being adorable about half of the things through out this chapter, I see him as being naïve about some of the human customs. More Mizkai/Galaxymastershipping this chapter, hope you enjoy! ;w; **

**See you at the bottom ~**

* * *

A knock on the door, right where was he right now..? Oh, right his room in Barian world, probably Durbe. Where were they going again..?

"Mizael, are you ready to head back to earth? Honestly, I think we should just rent that apartment with Alit and Gilag, though that would only work if you were willing to stay on earth. I'm willing to go anywhere you go, so doesn't matter to me, the decision is yours. " He isn't entirely sure, but if they're going to be spending a lot of time there.. they might as well.

"If they won't mind then, we can stay with them. " he sees Durbe nod as the two exit their way to earth once more, they arrive at the same park, at least he assumes it's the same one. "We're going to see Kaito again, correct Durbe? " he sees his friend nodding, for what purpose though? He doesn't understand.

"I don't know.. you figure that out, I'm sure you'll think of something. "

Well, that's fine but what if he doesn't want to see him? Though their leaving didn't seem to be on bad terms, so he couldn't say for sure.

Kaito on the other hand was just as confused, he kissed him back then said _'we're still enemies'_ but were they really? He wasn't so sure anymore, Haruto didn't seem to mind Mizael, he was a forgiving kid after all and if his brother could forgive him.. maybe he could too.

"Hey, nii-sama? Is that boy ever coming over again? You seemed happier than usual when I saw you two sleeping. " Haruto smiles as he sees his brother trying to hide his embarrassment as he sees him walk off to his room, he feels like he should help the two, he doesn't mind Mizael, and Kaito certainly didn't either though he wouldn't admit it. He just isn't sure how to bring them together.. a knock on the door, he wonders if it's Mizael or Droite, she did stop by before Kaito woke up asking why one of the Barians were staying with them, he just told her that he was sick and Kaito was looking after him. She seemed to be satisfied with that, though he wasn't sure why she minded.. maybe she was just worried about Kaito, he didn't think Mizael was going to harm his brother anyway.

Another knock brings Haruto from his thoughts, he knows he isn't supposed to answer the door unless Kaito's around or awake but often enough he wasn't worried, it was normally just one of his brother's friends anyway. He opens the door; he hadn't expected to see them at the door again.

"What's wrong? Is he sick again.. or are you here to see my brother? " He asks Durbe more so than Mizael because he looks like he doesn't want to answer or maybe he just isn't sure how to respond. "No, Mizael here wanted to visit your brother again. I'm heading back to the apartment, I was just dropping him off, and perhaps you can help him figure out what to do about his fondness for your brother. " He closes the door leaving Mizael to answer the rest of the questions that are sure to come.

"You do like my brother, huh? He seemed to fluster up when I asked if you were coming back, I haven't seen him that happy in a while. " Well that's great that he makes Kaito happy and all but.. wait.. what? He makes his rival happy? He isn't so sure of that, maybe he has just yet to experience it though; Kaito is rather good at hiding his emotions. "Just what are you suggesting?" he folds his arms as he stares down at Haruto, he sees the kid just smiling as if he has a plan.

"You should take my brother on a date! " he hears him suggest, well that's great but what the hells a date? Why would humans want to go on dates anyways? He isn't really sure how to catch Kaito's attention so maybe he will try this date thing.

"Yeah, alright.. I'll take your brother on this date thing, you're sure he'd want to though? Keep in mind kid, he and I have been rivals for a while now and we don't exactly get along, I doubt he'd agree. " Why's Haruto even trying to set him up with his brother?

"I just want to see him happy, you seem to make him happy, he hasn't looked that peaceful in a while, even when you were being difficult he seemed to be having well, fun." Haruto smiles and shakes Mizael's hand, he's okay in his book, so if he likes his nii-sama he's willing to help him. "So, I'm willing to help you, I'll get my brother to go with you, don't worry! "

Wait, he hadn't agreed on this yet. He sees the kid running off to tell his brother that he's here, well a little to late for not agreeing, he just wonders how Kaito is going to react. He still doesn't get what this _'date'_ thing is supposed to accomplish but he's willing to try it. Maybe, someone still has to explain what a date is first to him before he fully decides that. The footsteps of the two entering the room break him from his thoughts, he sees Kaito's eyes widen with either shock or hatred though it might be both, he doesn't really care either way. He gives a generous wave to the photon duelist as he sees him just glaring back at him, so he glares back to.

"Why are you here again, where's Durbe? " Kaito presses on as if he's surprised that Durbe isn't here, he has to wonder why Kaito cares about that, oh right the things he said when he was ill, did they actually get to Kaito?

"He left after he dropped me off, he insisted I come see you, that's not a problem is it? " he sees him just shrug it off, he finds it funny how cool Kaito tries to play it off as if he's not the least bit interested anymore. "No, it isn't.. just what do you want? " He isn't really sure what he wants, he's supposed to ask about something called a date. "Haruto said you humans like going on dates? I don't know what those are or what's so great about them or why they do it.. " he's about to go on until he sees the other galaxy eyes user tilting his head.

"Haruto did you ask him to take me on a date? You know, I don't have time for things like that and further more he doesn't even know what he's asking. " He's about to go on about why he doesn't like dates, actually he wouldn't mind going on a date, it's just he can't bring his pride to allow him to admit it.

He sees his brother staring at him with pleading eyes "Oh come on Kaito! You haven't been out anywhere special since that time with Yuma and the rest of his friends, you looked so happy when Mizael was over, if you can't do it for yourself at least do it for me. " He just wants to see his brother happy again, not that he isn't already happy.. just he looked happier than usual when Mizael was over.

"Fine, I'll go but this isn't a date. " Kaito says as he glares at Mizael as he simply stares back because he still doesn't get what a date is.

"I don't know what that is but Haruto said you would want one, I guess not but I don't really get half of the things your kind does, so. " Mizael grabs Kaito's hand and begins leading him out the door with Haruto following close behind as he wants to make sure this date goes well but he feels it will, he'll make sure of that.

"I don't know where to take you, what happens on a date? " Mizael asks as he sees Kaito sigh, well he wouldn't be asking if someone would just explain what it was! He hears Haruto chime in as he suggests something called _'pizza'_ so some human restaurant with.. pizza and games according to Haruto, he didn't understand what it was fully but Haruto seemed to so he'd just go along with his idea, after all he was trying to help the two, so he must have known what he was doing.

"So nii-sama what do you say? " Haruto stared at Kaito with pleading eyes, he seemed to have given in, it was decided they'd go to this pizza place, he just wasn't sure how they were getting there. "Orbital! " oh right the robot that Kaito had, was he going to fly them there..? That would be difficult with three of them wouldn't it?

"Yes Kaito-sama? " The robot answered almost immediately and waited for further orders. So this was the same robot that ran on power from their world?

"Take Haruto with you to this destination, I'll walk with.. _him_. " he typed in the coördinates into Orbital's data base and pointed toward Mizael when he spoke of saw Orbital about to protest about how he was walking with one of the Barian and at how he might be endanger but he reassures him that he's been in his presence before, he forgot that Orbital wasn't aware of Mizael's stay.

"Come along master Haruto, your brother and that.. Barian.. will be along shortly." He transformed and took off with Haruto, though he hadn't wanted to go, he'd wanted to keep a close eye on them still to insure the two got along, at least the ride with Orbital was enjoyable, he'd never flown around in the sky before.

He just hoped his brother and Mizael would be fine walking together.

"Are you sure you're really up to this? You were sick just yesterday. " Is Kaito really concerned for him? Now that has to be the craziest thing he's heard today, tch' he's perfectly fine, he doesn't need to be worried over him.

"Yes I assure you that I am. What's so special about a date now? " He sees Kaito rolling his eyes, perhaps he should have asked Haruto before he left what a date was because he's still unsure if it's important to humans or not.

"Nothing because this isn't a date, simple as that. " it isn't a date though, right..? Dates are for people who like each other, they didn't like each other, they were rivals and rivals didn't like each other.. that's at least what he kept telling himself.

"If you insist on that, Kaito. " Mizael smirks and takes off ahead of Kaito, they're nearing the 'pizza' place after all, and he sees his rival groan in annoyance as he rushes to catch up with him.

"Mizael how was your walk with my nii-sama? " Haruto asks before Kaito shows up, hoping to give the blonde some advice before the 'date' that wasn't to be called a date started. "He won't tell me what a date is, so I don't know what to expect. " he has to stop himself from snickering at Mizael's innocence.

"You just be honest with each other on it, spend time with each other and sometimes kissing happens, that's all I really know about it. " he sees Mizael just nod as he takes this in, he sees Kaito stopping and waving to Haruto and Orbital.

"Orbital you're free to return home, and _you_.. you just had to run ahead didn't you? " Kaito hisses out as he glares at Mizael for making him run to catch up with him, he sees the blonde shrug, simply because he didn't have to chase after him, he chose too.

"But Kaito-sama.. he's a Barian—.. he's dangerous—! " Orbital's about to go on when Mizael shoots him a glare, he further proves his point. "S-see! "

"It'll be fine, take your leave. " he reassured Orbital; he finally ends up leaving as he turns back to Mizael not saying anything further as he heads inside, Haruto following along by Mizael's side.

The three take a seat in a booth as waiters who stamp their hands as a sign that they've paid to come in greet them and reassure them that there pizza will be along shortly. Mizael stares at the purple stamp that's been placed on his hand, etched in with the number _'34'_ he wonders if Kaito and Haruto have the same number on their hands. He leans over trying to get a closer look at Kaito's hand.

"What are you doing? " he hisses out as he tells him to properly sit back in his seat, he's greeted with a "You have the same number I have on my hand. " is he serious..? It's the number of their table; of course it'd be the same! He huffs waiting for the pizza to arrive. Haruto chimes in "Nii-sama, we should get some tokens to play some games while we wait! " games? Games here are for children, he's eighteen, and he shouldn't be playing games.

"You go ahead, I'll get you the tokens so you can play, okay Haruto? " he sees his brother frown, and speak up once again about how he'll just play with Mizael then, what does his brother think he's not as fun as Mizael? Tch' he could be just as fun and more, he'd prove that. He got up from the booth and gathered tokens from the machine, he returned to their booth, handed Haruto a handful of tokens as well as Mizael.

"What are these for? " Mizael questioned as he eyed the tokens in his hands, Haruto explains him to that they're for the games here, right of course.. games.

Kaito just seems to be amused by his lack of knowledge on this, it's interesting to say the least, the pizza finally seems to have arrived; he sees Mizael eyeing it.

He hopes that Mizael isn't going to make a scene about it, much like the medicine. "What is this? " he hears him question, he sighs heavily "Pizza, this is a pizza place after all, what else would it be? " he sees him shoot a glare, how expected, he smirks. "Just eat it, it won't kill you, I promise. " he still sees the Barian eyeing it over. "You've said that before, how can I be sure? " Haruto covers his mouth because he thinks their arguing is hilarious.

"It's not going to kill you, it's pizza, pizza Mizael! " Kaito shouts at him as he takes a bite himself to prove that it isn't capable of killing anyone, Haruto does the same to prove it. "How do I know you didn't poison mine? " he wants to smack Mizael, he would too if they weren't in public.. he shoves his bitten off slice into Mizael's mouth, the latter twitches his eye in annoyance, what? He wasn't going to try it on his own that was for sure.

Mizael reluctantly chews the slice of pizza that had been shoved into his mouth, it doesn't taste so bad, it actually tastes good, he spits the slice out and glares at Kaito as he's finished chewing and swallowing a piece of it.

"What? Don't like it, it's fine, it's just pizza. " He sees Haruto still in a fit of laughter from them arguing over pizza but he shrugs it off, he sees Mizael just smirk, what's there to be so smug about?

"No, it's just, I can taste your saliva. " Mizael states it as if it's the most common thing to say in the world, he sees Kaito bring his hands to his face and cover it in a fit of embarrassment, he just shrugged, he didn't see the big deal.

"Nii-sama why are you blushing? " Haruto questioned as he peered further at his brother's expression, he did like Mizael, he wouldn't be blushing if he didn't, right?

"Nothing Haruto, nothing. " he brought his hands away from his face as he saw Mizael finishing the pizza that he had shoved into his mouth. "It isn't like your saliva is a bad thing though, I've tasted it before with the medicine, so I don't see the issue here. " he has to stop himself from wanting to reach over the table and hit Mizael lightly for those comments, he doesn't understand how he can be so.. casual about all of this, he sure as hell can't.

Haruto leaned over and whispered in Kaito's ear "Nii-sama, it's okay to like him. " he doesn't like him though, they're enemies and enemies aren't supposed to like each other! This isn't a date after all, so why is he so affected by his actions?

"Just forget it.. let's just go play some of the games already.. " He hissed out as he followed after Haruto to the game center, Mizael shrugged as he too followed.

"What do we win from these? What's the point? " He narrowed his eyes at the various games around the room, he stopped his eyes on the crane machine though. Kaito stopped after giving his brother his tokens; he hadn't planned on playing anything anyway, he turned to see Mizael staring at the crane, he tapped his shoulder to catch his attention but it seemed he was still distracted by the crane and it's prizes.

"You just put in one of the tokens and try to snag one of the prizes inside, you don't really win any tickets from that game. " he just watched as Mizael inserted the token and watched the crane move as he controlled it, he seemed so impressed by it, it was.. almost cute, he had such a happy grin planted on his face, all right maybe he was cute.

He felt a finger poking at his side, he turned and saw Haruto smiling up at him and a quiet whisper of _'you do like him ~'_ tch' whatever.. so what if he might..? It still didn't change that he was a Barian, that they were enemies.

"I won this, this game was hardly a challenge at all. " Kaito just shakes his head and glares at him because clearly he used some sort of Barian power to break the machine because there was no way he could've in anyway won seven stuffed animals in one go. "You broke the machine didn't you? " he sees him just drop the toys to the ground like they aren't important. "No, the game was trying to cheat me, so I made it fair. "

"That's just the same as breaking it—! " he swears Mizael is difficult, no one seemed to have noticed, the machine wasn't broken to badly after all, there was just a seemingly noticeable hole in the side of the machine, whatever.. if no one noticed he sure as hell wasn't going to point it out. Haruto scooped up the stuffed animals and followed them as Mizael went off to play another game.

"What're you doing now? " Kaito saw Mizael reading to fire off a sphere at the simulation of ducks running across the screen. "Shooting ducks, just as the game says." He feels his hands gripped by Kaito's as he's being told that isn't how you play the game and that he needs to stop blowing up the game systems or puncturing them full of holes.

"This is how you do it, " he steadies his hands with Mizael's as he holds his hands against his own as he leads him with the tiny toy gun as it makes _'ping'_ noises every time it hits one of the ducks on the screen. It takes him awhile to fully recognize that he has his hand intertwined with his rivals, he doesn't really hate him right now.. he can't even really bring himself to lie that this isn't at least somewhat enjoyable.

"Simple, see? No need to blow the machine to smithereens. " He still sees that content smirk on Mizael's face, what? Oh, right.. he's still holding onto his hand, he releases his grip, turns away, he refuses to acknowledge that he actually enjoyed the warmth of the others hands against his own, palm to palm.. tch'..

"Seems I've won tickets from this game without having to resort to my other methods. " he huffs as he picks up the orange-colored paper from the ground, he tilts his head at Kaito questioning him on what the tickets are needed for.

"You use them to get prizes at the prize counter, get enough and you can purchase whatever you want. " he eyes the prize counter, nothing seems to catch his interest besides the yellow dragon on the shelf that reminds him of his Tachyon Dragon.

"How much is that one? " he points in the direction of the Tachyon Dragon plush toy, he gets a look from Kaito as if he expected that from him. "Three hundred tickets and how many do you have? " he over looks the orange-colored paper in his hands before huffing in dissatisfaction "One hundred. " he gets a look of disbelief from Kaito, what?

"How did you get one hundred..? " he turns and looks around for any broken machines, he receives a glare from Mizael as if he's insulted that he doesn't trust him to have self-control. "I won these fairly, please don't think so lowly of me. " he just needs two hundred more and he can win that little plush toy of his card monster, he supposes he'll play more of these human games in order to do so.

Kaito pauses though when Haruto rushes over with the handful of tickets that had replaced the seven plush toys he was caring before hand. "Haruto where did you get all these tickets? " he bends down to eye level as his little brother whispers in his ear that he traded the plush toys to some children around the arcade for their tickets, he insists that he use them to get whatever little prize Mizael wanted, wait why should he? Not like Mizael's pride would allow him to accept it even if he did buy it, perhaps though.. he isn't sure, he looks so determined to win that prize, that he might just break more of the machines.

"Come on nii-sama! Don't be so stubborn, he might even thank you, he does like you after all. " He sees that smile planted on his little brothers face, how can he possibly refuse now? He still doesn't understand why Haruto's so set on wanting to hook him up with his rival. He shrugs it off, he strolled over to where Mizael was; he was hitting away at some _'whack-o-mole'_ game. "Here, don't ask, don't thank me. " he crossed his arms and turned away refusing to see if he was smiling or not, if he was grateful or not.

"Why though? Don't you dislike me, or are you perhaps warming up to me hmm? " The Barian snickered as he leaned against Kaito's shoulder holding all the orange sheets of paper within his grip. "I wasn't planning on thanking you anyway. " At this point Kaito couldn't tell if the blonde was smirking as he was saying these words, he felt warm air sweep over him as his rival leaned in further, he tried to stay composed and unaffected by his presence, though that was seemingly impossible when the blonde leaned over and kissed his neck roughly putting him off guard.

"What do you think you're doing..? " he hissed out as quietly as he could as he put his hand over his mouth to suppress an involuntary moan that was trying to escape his lips. He feels the blonde pull away as he walks over in front of him and shrugs "Count that as a thank you if you wish. " that isn't exactly the explanation he wanted... he sees Mizael heading toward the game counter to trade in all of his tickets, whatever.. as long as he's content, he didn't really care. He heads back to the table with Haruto following him questioning on if he enjoyed the date.. this wasn't a date! He huffs as he crosses his arms and leans his elbow on the table propping his head up as he waits.

Mizael comes trotting over to the table with the Tachyon Dragon plush in his arms as he takes his seat at the table next to Haruto. "Did nii-sama win that for you? " he hears him ask, he smirks and nods his head "Oh yes, your brother is so wonderfully generous you know~? " he's looking into Kaito's eyes; there isn't a hint of any glaring between the two.

"If that's what you'd like to believe, come on lets leave, you got your prize. " he shrugs as he gets out of the booth walking toward the exit as he licks his hand whipping the purple ink off, he sees his brother looking up at him with curiosity in his eyes. "What Haruto? "

"Did Mizael mark you—because.. you have a red bruise mark on your neck nii-sama. " He did what?! That bastard, how dare he.. he ran his fingers over his neck, yeah.. it was a bruised mark from Mizael's teeth, did he have to be so rough with his _'thank you'_? He sees Mizael dragging his feet as he holds the plush toy in his arms tightly, he sees him nearly fall over into a puddle of water, the idiot wasn't better was he..?

He ran over and caught him, he shook his head and stared down at him "I should've known you were still sick, fucking idiot.. what were you thinking?! " Is the last thing Mizael hears as he blanks out as he nearly crash to the ground, Kaito once again catching him before he completely falls.

_"Fucking idiot.. I swear.. "_ He repeated as he called for Orbital to come get them so he could take Mizael, he'd walk home with Haruto, why did the idiot have to lie? He still wasn't fully recovered yet he still insisted on going on a date with him— not that this was a date, _fuck_.. he had just admitted that it was.. not like he was admitting it to anyone but himself, so it wasn't like it really mattered..

"Is he going to be okay nii-sama? " he isn't really sure so he can't say for sure, he just hopes Mizael isn't going into a relapse of his fever, he doesn't feel warm, perhaps he's just still not up to full strength, the idiot probably hadn't been eating during the time he was sick.

"Should we notify Durbe? " Haruto asked, he shrugged.. he could handle it, maybe.

"No, that won't be necessary. " he gets a concerned look from Haruto and questioning of _'is it because you'll be jealous?'_ tch' as if he has anything to be jealous about, fine, he was Mizael's friend after all, it would only be right, maybe he was jealous just a little, not like he was admitting it to anyone but himself though.

Eventually Orbital showed up and took Mizael despite still not trusting the Barian but he took Kaito's word for it, Kaito and Haruto walked home, they were going to contact Durbe when Mizael came too, maybe he just needed rest?

Still, Mizael was an idiot for not telling him that he was still not fully recovered, idiot.

He better recover, he still had to pay him back for what he did to his neck, that ingrate better recover, or so help him he'll make him.

_"Fucking idiot.. "_ he shook his head as he held Mizael in his embrace when they arrived home once again, Haruto just smirking because his brother does care about Mizael even if he won't admit it. He eventually feels content enough to sleep, still holding onto Mizael, refusing to let the ingrate go until he's awake and he's assured that he's well again, he'd pay him back when he woke up.

* * *

**AN: Don't you ever just feel sorry for Mizael that he didn't know what a date was? ;D aahh.. oblivious Mizael is fun.. I wrote this listening to 'Enemy' by Simon Curtis, a****ny who till next update.. hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

Mizael isn't quite sure what time it is or why he feels like he's being smothered right now. That something that's smothering him feels warm though. He opens his eyes, vision still partially blurred, he can't really rub his eyes, he can't seem to move his arms.

They seem to be beneath some fragment of weight, weight that's preventing him from moving. Eventually his vision clears, the setting around him.. it feels familiar. The Tenjo families house hold no doubt, right.. he had forgotten he passed out, he wasn't aware he was even still ill or _'weak'_ for that matter.

Damn this incompetent human form for failing him, how the curs put up with these things he'd never understand.

The weight upon him appears to be shifting. Oh.. it was him, right.. why was Kaito holding onto him? Further more why hadn't he just called Durbe and had this done with?

Oh, perhaps he had no way of contacting him. He feels Kaito's hands tightening around his shoulders and slink around his neck. He isn't completely sure if Kaito's awake or asleep still.

Honestly he still feels groggy, and a tad dizzy, perhaps he'll get more sleep considering he can't move or rather he doesn't wish too. That and the second he moves, no doubt he's going to be greeted by consistent nagging, dreadful, he didn't want to deal with such a thing so early in the morning. He's shutting his eyes once more, but not before hearing muttering from Kaito, he doesn't understand why humans talk in their sleep but it's interesting.

"True Galaxy Eyes master.. tch'.. can't even properly take care of himself.. "

How dare the impudent cur be speaking so ill minded of him, even if it was sleep talk. He took care of himself fine, sure sometimes he'd forget what this feeble human body required to function properly, but that's because he isn't quite use to it. Why should he be when his Barian form doesn't require such lowly things?

Whatever, it's far too early to bother going on a tangent now, he'd rather rest up and deal with Kaito later. He shuts his eyes, trying to ignore that Kaito's filthy.. human skin is pressed against his own, he won't deny that he doesn't enjoy the warm feeling though.. it's.. almost nice. He shuts out any other noises around him. He often forgets what it's like to sleep in this form; normally he's never stayed long enough on earth to feel this feeling human's call _'tired'_.

"His eyes aren't bad though.. they're pretty, his hairs soft too, he's alright.. for a Barian.." though Mizael doesn't hear any of it because he's dozed off by now back into slumber, maybe the reason he passed out is because it never occurred to him that his body requires sleep in this world, either way he doesn't really care.

Haruto slinks across the hall and peers into the living room, it's cute that they're still tangled together, his nii-sama was really worried about Mizael, he guessed.. even if he refused to admit it. If he didn't at least care, he would've probably gotten up, and shoved Mizael off the couch if he felt the need. Either way Haruto had a popsicle ready incase Mizael still had a fever, though it was only 7AM still, so that could wait, he really hoped that date at least accomplished something, he was tired of his older brother always seeming so.. lonely.

_[Time Skip]_

A few hours had passed, Kaito eventually got up, it was around 9AM when he got up, and he flinched when he realized he had draped himself around his rival during his sleep. _Disgusting_, and to add onto that the fool was still asleep, what had the blond even done to make himself pass out? Unbelievable, but then again he really didn't understand Barian terminology or how their kind functioned in this world. He was unsure how to get around without waking Mizael; He honestly didn't care though. He pried his arms off of the Barian lord and pushed him from the couch, he stood up. "Wake up it's 9AM, and I don't intend on sleeping all day, nor should you. " he heard a low groan of annoyance from the blond, he was just.. sprawled out on the floor now refusing to look up.

Steps seemed to echo from the halls, Haruto was up he assumed. "Nii-sama, why's Mizael on the floor? " he came in holding a yellow popsicle, his nii-sama just stared at him. "I had to get up and he wasn't budging, it's that simple, who's that popsicle for? "

Kaito just quickly glanced at it, yellow.. the same color Haruto had given Mizael before when he was sick. "Mizael, he's sick isn't he? " it was adorable how thoughtful his younger brother could be. "I'm not entirely sure, I'm just guessing he didn't take proper care of himself, why don't we make proper breakfast material? " because honestly a popsicle was not healthy so early in the morning.

He walked over to Mizael and lightly kicked him in the side, checking if he was even awake, the fall surely had woken him up right? "You aren't planning on staying on the floor are you?" he hears the blond mumble into the floor as he dusts himself off. "No, quiet you cur, you're the reason I was on the floor in the first place!" he hissed, he was probably just still groggy. Maybe Mizael wasn't a morning person.

"Tch' I could've left you there, and not bothered to tell you about breakfast but considering you passed out last night, I assume you need it, why'd you pass out anyway? " That was the one thing he didn't get, he didn't seem to be running a fever anymore, so why had the Barian even collapsed?

"I never took you for one for concern.. are we having pizza again? " Mizael's smile curled as he peered into Kaito's eyes assuming that he still remembered what happened on their 'date' that still was never acknowledged as a date.

"I care about Haruto don't I? Secondly, pizza isn't a proper breakfast meal either—" then it clicked, he was referring to the saliva incident, _disgusting _how dare he bring it up again. "Oh please, don't cringe for a human it was _enjoyable_." He isn't sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment, but considering it's from Mizael, he supposes it's a compliment.

"Tch, whatever, you are staying for breakfast aren't you?" though Mizael isn't sure why he wants him too, maybe Haruto was right, perhaps his rival does share some form of emotion for him other than hatred.

"Awe but Nii-sama, why can't he have the popsicle? " Haruto frowns as he holds out the yellow popsicle to the blue-eyed Barian. "Haruto, it's 9AM don't you think it's a little too early for a popsicle? That and it's cold in here. " but he just nods at Kaito's words, fine he supposes his older brother is right. At least the popsicle hadn't melted yet, he went and put it back in the fridge.

"Hm? It's cold, I feel fine despite this feeble human body, I feel no change in temperature," Mizael then leaned over and over lapped his hands with Kaito's and he paused, oh that was new, Kaito not wearing gloves? "I can warm you up though. " he sneered as he felt his rival jerk away. "I just don't sleep with my gloves on, and I don't even wear my normal attire to bed most of the time." Oh, he forgot that humans changed their clothes when sleeping; they changed into something called pajamas as far as he knew from Alit.

"Is that so? You're in your normal attire now though, why the sudden lack of gloves then?" he tilted his head, staring at Kaito, he wondered if it had to do with any of Kaito's mumbling or maybe it had to do with Kaito's hands wrapped around him when he was sleeping. Hah, no matter he didn't really care for a proper reason, nor did he expect one. He knew he wasn't going to receive one anyway.

Kaito rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchen, to see Haruto happily carrying.. pancakes? He hadn't expected his little brother to be cooking, though he had taught him enough, he just hoped he didn't use the stove. "How did you— you didn't use stove did you? " he saw Haruto just shake his head, oh then..?

"No, I used the microwave, I know you're always worried about me burning myself around the stove when you aren't supervising so.." he muttered as he set the pancakes on the dinning table. "Plus you two were busy, anyway.. enjoy nii-sama and Mizael! " He saw the two just starring, but they shrugged and sat down and he took the seat next to Mizael. He leaned over and whispered to Mizael "I promise these aren't poisonous, unless you want to lean over and try one of my nii-sama's~ " he chimed as he received a flushed expression from his brother.

Mizael just laughed, he found it amusing; Kaito's brother was interesting, he picked up the silverware and stabbed the circular creation on his plate. "This.. circular object, why does it ooze this.. yellow like substance? " And just like that Haruto has to suppress his laughter. Kaito's eyes just widen as if he's surprised by these actions, this was really happening? "We aren't going to have a repeat of the pizza incident are we? " he narrowed his eyes at Mizael and raised one of his brows. "No, that is unless you're hoping that occurs? " he receives an eye roll from Kaito, he simply smirks and bites into the pancake, all the while Haruto can't seem to stop laughing. It's moist, squishy, probably the butter.

Haruto leans over and whispers, "Did y'know nii-sama didn't want to call Durbe after you passed out? I think he was jealous~ Not that he knew how anyway.. " He smiles as Mizael just snickers, they both receive a glare from Kaito, he isn't sure what the two are talking about but it probably isn't good.

"Hey, Mizael are you planning on spending holiday here on earth? " though Mizael isn't sure what this 'holiday' is. If it's anything like a date whatever those were, it should be interesting. "One of your human customs? " he sees Haruto nod, he isn't quite sure he wants to participate. "Tch' Haruto, don't bother he couldn't handle Halloween. " okay he isn't sure what this _'Halloween'_ is but he can handle it, he could handle any of their customary feeble holidays.

"Halloween.. I might have heard Alit mentioning something about that not too long ago; I don't fully understand the concept. " He shrugs, Haruto tugs at his arm. "Halloween, it's easy! You just dress up and go trick or treating for candy, it's really fun. " Well perhaps if Haruto deems it fun it is and he insisted 'dates' were fun and they turned out to be.

"Fine, I shall partake in this holiday of yours, when does this occur? " he tilts his head, he doesn't understand why humans would willingly open their doors to strangers and hand out sugary treats, whatever he didn't understand the primitive creatures and doubted he ever would.

"Not for a few days, maybe nii-sama can help you pick out a costume and you two can take me trick or treating! " he chimed happily as he pushed the two closer together. "Sure Haruto, but I still highly _doubt_ that he's up for it. " he still thought it was funny when the two challenged each other in a non _'I'm the true galaxy eyes master''_ way now and then.

"Please, I can deal with your primitive earth celebrations quite easily, or are you just not eager to have me around~? " he smirked as he leaned his face closer to Kaito's who simply turned away and muttered out _'whatever'_.

"Ah, fair enough then I suppose I'll take my leave for now, I've stayed long enough around you filth. " He smirked and touched his fingertips against Kaito's neck, looking for the previous marking he had made. It only caused Kaito to hiss in frustration because of the blonde's touch. "I'll be seeing you soon enough, Kaito. " and with that he exited the Tenjo household, he honestly had a lot to discuss with Durbe and the others, mostly Durbe though, he didn't feel comfortable sharing exactly all the details with the others, but he'd mention the holiday '_Halloween'_

He was going to have to find a suitable costume if he was going to properly indulge in this event, he honestly wasn't too keen on the idea of dressing in foolish costumes, but if he got to see Kaito's he figured it was almost worth it.

He opened a Barian portal; he didn't feel the need for walking back, he's just glad that whole cold ordeal is over. He arrived at the apartment immediately after he entered the portal. Ah, there was much to discuss..

* * *

**AN: ****Hello, I guess it has seemingly been awhile? I had a very huge lack of inspiration, my friend recently got me over that, and inspiration seemed to hit me a few days ago around 2AM, terrible inconvenience for me, but it was finished nonetheless! (I am also unsure for Mizael's costume yet, I have four in mind, two being cross dressy. I'll figure it out~ )**


End file.
